


Pocket Call

by chiptrillino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, No angst at all, University student Oikawa, amateur writing, drunk phonecalls, hey i am trying here!!!, includes OC, mention of other Haikyuu charakters, phonecalls, secondyear Kageyama, um... some spelling and gramar mistakes, uneversety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiptrillino/pseuds/chiptrillino
Summary: It is important to check your phone display when calling somone in the middle of the night.Oikawa didn't and now his feelings are a mess.





	1. Wrong Number

Deep in the night you can still hear the rapid clicking on the laptop’s keyboard and muffled sound coming out of Oikawa's earphones. It is late. Way to late.

But he has to come up with a good strategy against the opponents they have to face on the weekend. And it is Tuesday!

Not enough time to even practice anything special, but it is not like he and his coaches have any clue about what exactly they fight against.  And there is still the test on Friday. Just perfect!

He pauses the video, rubbing on his tired dry eyes, realizing that he still is wearing his contactless. His room is pitch dark. He didn’t even notice the sun setting.

Oikawa frowned. It is just a practice game, no big deal but it’s the first time this semester he can start as the game’s official setter, and not as back up or service ace. And he wants to make that a permanent thing! So, this is his best chance to shine.

He frowns at the frozen game on his laptop screen. Just how?

It’s not like their opponents do anything miraculous. Their spikers are all strong sort of like shiratorizawa. Blocking and receiving is also more than decent.  The team is pretty okay. So what is the thing that makes them earn points? Stigma? Speed?

He is to tired for this… maybe a teammate can help. Hinto is decent with suggestion but his upperclassman is likely catching up the lack of sleep he got last week.  Jinsokuna likes to listen a lot but never gives any reasonable help at the end. He is just a spiker. Happy to smash a ball down the court.

Oikawa sighs, and grabs for his phone. Tasuke should be free, and likely still be awake at this hour. The actual main setter of the team. Oikawa really does not want to call him. Calling him would mean that he is not ready for the position as the official setter. Tasuke will laugh at him and help him anyways but it is just humiliating. Damn it!

Oikawa closed his eyes and not wanting to see how he physically taps the name on his phone. Looking at it would admit his defeat. but It is okay, just asking his upperclassman what he could do, that’s what senpais are good for, right?

Thinking that he felt a pang of guilt. Remembering his time back at his time during middle school. Yeha… it is not an easy task to be a nice upperclassman…

The phone is beeping for a while. A long while which makes Oikawa wonder if Tasuke already went to sleep, but right before he could hang up the line got picked up and a raspy voice speaks a soft and very sleepy “Hello?”

Oikawa felt to anxious for any kind of proper greeting or to feel sorry waking up his Tasuke. Going straight to the point.

“Tasuke kun! Good evening Oikawa here!”  he answered quickly adding.

“ I am going through the video material of the daigaku akatori Tec university. And… I… well where to start.  The team is basic and mediocre. They are good in attacking they are good in blocking they are good in receiving. A perfectly balanced team without any flaws. And it is making me sick!  This can’t be. I don’t believe it every team has a weak point but I just can’t find it I have gone through lots of their data and I know… I know that it is not said that they will play with the same team set up on Saturday. But… “

And with this Oikawa enters a long rant about the team’s tactics he discovers until now. About possible strategies and also why they are just options not actually solutions. Here and there note sing gestures something while retelling it and writing down or erasing other ideas. It went one for a while. Not hearing anything from his upperclassman. He probably fell asleep but the hums here let Oikawa assume that Tatsuke, after over one hour, is still listening. When the clock on his laptop hit 2:52 am, he thought it would be the best to stop.

“I am sorry to disappoint Tasuke kun. I just… it is late and I can’t come up with anything decent that works 100%. The upcoming game on Saturday is really important and… “

Oikawa can’t finish the sentence.

The answer is simple. He just does not want to lose. He wants to play and continue to play actively on the court. Not on the sideline and watch his upperclassman do most of the work (which he could do better excuse you!)

But alone talking to his upperclassman helped. Maybe next time he should just rant to his pillow or the movie posters on his wall in stand of calling and annoy someone else. He was just about to politely apologize for the time and take a bit of sleep before his classes would start, when he suddenly got an answer from the other side. An answer with a rather familiar voice.

“Uhm… Oikawa-san… how should I put it I am not the person you planned to call. Uhm… its Kageyama speaking!”

Oikawa’s blood runs cold. Scrambling to check his phone if it is just Tobio at Tasuke’s place. Which is a stupid idea because what should Tobio do there? Not that it is any of Oikawa’s business but still… just no for whatever reason he can’t accept Tobio staying over anywhere for a night. To Oikawa’s horror he noticed that he accidently called Tobio. He didn’t even notice… A yhea… he closed his eyes. And Tobio and Tasuke’s phone numbers are saved right after each other in his phone. Damn it… he should have called Iwa chan.

"Oikawa san? Oikawa san are you still there? Hello?”

 Asked Tobio’s voice rather soft out of his phone. This whole situation is bizarre and just strange. Oikawa likely fell asleep while watching the videos there is no way he called Tobio in the middle of the night. But the voice coming out of his phone tells him otherwise.

“Tobio-chan shouldn’t you be asleep?”

 He asked. And he could already imagine Tobio frowning and scrunching his nose. 

“Oikawa san you called me?”

Relaxing against his bed Oikawa sighs

“Yhea yhea. It was an accident my bad but you should have interrupted me and told me right away.”

“ But wouldn’t that been rude?”

“Tobio chan! After midnight social rules do not count anymore! Oh geez, you should have just hung up. Seriously is there something in your brain besides volleyball? “

“Says the one that calls his teammate in the middle of the night because you can’t come up with a strategy.”

“GHE!?”

_This stupid useless brat_.  Oikawa thought to just brush it off, make some sneaky remark, say ‘bye bye Tobio chan~ I am going to crush you once you manage to go to a good university team!’ hanging up and then finally going to sleep. His eyes where already slowly shutting close.

“You should do the “manipulative” strategy.”

Oikawa got up. Got up really fast. So fast that everything was spinning and he had to sit down on his bad again. _What?_ It was short, and bold and just simply honest. And all of Oikawa manage to do after this short shock is to express ad long whiny “ WHY?!”

There was again silence on the other line but not for long.

“Uhm… I don’t really know the team-”

“No you don’t Tobio chan!”

“I SAID I KNOW THAT! But… when they just don’t make any mistakes then let them make some. “

Oikawa sighs

“This is not how this strategy works. They are just so stable with everything there is no way. Shure targeting one and make them all crumble later, sounds like a great plan to me too but no this won’t work!”

“But why?”

Tobio asks and Oikawa just wanted to shout ‘ _because’_ but he also wouldn’t be happy with that kind of answer. But like hell he would ever admit that he has no response. A short pause and Oikawa picked up the conversation again.

“They would notice way to quick what our plan is. So if I use that strategy I need a second one running and maybe even a third.”

“You are playing it to save Oikawa san”

“NO. I AM NOT!! Useless brat. It maybe a practice match but it is still important to win most of the sets.”

“I know that but the difficult part in playing against you was always that you come up with rather risky things in the middle of the game.”

“Well it is not like I have an Iwa chan on this team… I could only pull of these things because I was playing with him since our childhood. And most of my spikers here are just happy to spike a ball and slam it down. Not that my players are dump or anything. Their mind air game is strong so prepare yourself in the future Tobio chan! Also it is not like…”

“Oikawa san!”

Right than Oikawa noticed that he was rambling. Him rambling. On the phone in the middle of the night. Ranting in a conversation with his junior and rival since middle school.  What was wrong with him. Was it because of the test on Friday? He still has 6 semesters left in order to become a regular. Right? No wait that’s the wrong way of thinking Tooru.

You have only six semesters in order to be a regular there is no reason to slack of he has to …

a yawn on the other end of the line pulls Oikawa out of his thoughts. Why can’t things be so simple like they were in middle school. When he finally played as starting member in game back then he didn’t put so much thought in it like he is doing now. Oh right… that’s because if he does not watch out someone like Tobio chan here could appear out of nowhere and he will be switched out.

Oikawa feels now less bad for calling his junior in the middle of the night. Maybe this lack of sleep will make Tobio mess up his sets or receive a ball with his face. Yeha, why should Tobio chan have the right to sleep while he has to pull all-nighters in Tokyo?

“Um… Oikawa san you still awake?”

Well… now yes! Oikawa didn’t notice his eyelids getting heavier and that he is comfortably lying down in his bed. He would have fallen if Tobio didn’t speak up. But Oikawa didn’t really want to answer so, a whiny grunt was all the response he gave Tobio. It was quiet after a bit, sighing Oikawa was about to hang up but right than Tobio spoke up again.

It is not necessarily the same situation as yours but... our current captain got really nervous last practice match. Enoshita san. He wore the number six. And was not a regular. But his abilities are good he is a stable player…”

Oikawa let go a tiny chuckle. As much as a trouble Tobio for him is, he can’t believe how cute he sometimes acts. Always sticking to volleyball things because they make sense to him. Believing in his teammates. How clumsy he is off the court and with social interaction. And it is sweet how much effort he puts in things that are important for him. Tobio could turn into a brute, be 3 meters tall cupboard, but he would still be his adorable underclassman. Nothing could change this for him.

“Well… I don’t know in Enoshita senpais case it is likely because he is not used to play as starter and also because being a captain brings lots of responsibilities.  Oh um… I am not good at this...”

Putting a hand over his mouth Oikawa suppressed a laugh this time. He can practically hear Tobio frowning now. Eyebrow pulled down scrunched up nose and looking concentrated in some direction in the room. it looks scary on his face. The dark bangs making the effect worse. But it is a sign that he is thinking about it and putting an effort in doing the right thing and not upsetting the person he speaks to.

Usually Oikawa is not patient enough for this but this time… why not? It is late he is sleepy. And he continues to listen.

“Well! Well you seem stressed because you are afraid that it won’t go well just like him. But… after the second or third play he didn’t had the time to think about it and just played normally. I mean… Oikawa san it is volleyball!”

And Tobio yawns. Some rustling can be heard maybe a sign that Tobio is lying down and sleepiness is taking over him. His voice sound softer after this quieter. Already half asleep.

“It is pretty watching you play because it looks so natural like you belong there as a setter. You already have many possible tactics it is just important now for you to see the game and play it isn’t it? That’s what I have learned by watching you.”

Oikawa hates it. Oikawa hates it, how Tobio is right about it. It is annoying that this phone call with Tobio managed to calm him down. Things should not be like this but here they are, 3:46 in the morning on the phone.

Maybe he was just dreaming. At least he hopes this because he can’t imagine Tobio to be this smart. And for him to still have his underclassmen phone number.

Some second passed in silence, then minutest. There is some soft breathing on the other line.

“Tobio chan you still there?”

Oikawa waits but there is no answer on the phone. He must have fallen asleep so he cuts of the line.  He likely just needed to hear that his rival is still observing him. That he is good in volleyball. Of course, he is! Volleyball is like breathing to him. Which means it will go well on Saturday. He is prepared. He knows how opponents play what tactics they use and he has enough experience to handle difficult or risky situation. He just has to train a bit more with his spikers.

He is maybe also homesick? Or like… missing his best friend and spiker from his childhood. It takes time to completely understand his teammates like he understood his best friends on the court.  It is 4:00 in the morning right now. 2 hours before Oikawa has to get up and go to morning practice. Would sleeping still make sense.

opening his messenger app, he checked if he could find Tobio in there. But this brat likely still uses one of these stupid old flip-phones so he has to write a good old-fashioned SMS.

He types in the letters but deletes one after the other. This is stupid he things and puts his phone away. Turns around welcoming his sleep.

“Good damn it this stupid brat!!”

Oikawa shots up not even two seconds later. Typing on his phone and hitting with more force than necessary on send.

And finally letting himself fall face down to bed groaning for some necessary sleep.


	2. 02 Drunk Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is an idiot and eaven more of an idot when he is drunk.   
> Somone should take his phone away.

It is loud in the pub. But the mood is great and the drinks are cheap. Some girls had joined their group and Oikawa is enjoying all this attention towards him.

 

He is the man of the hour afterall.  He had played through all the practice matches and had won the most with his team.

It was tiring and it was brutal. His limbs still pleasantly ache, but after some stretching the coach permitted them to go home and rest. In the afternoon their captain invited all of the team for drinks to celebrate. It was nice, bonding time with his teammates. Getting along better, hearing stories of one another and growing closer. This was what was missing.

There is lots of joking. Some truth or dare. Getting numbers from nice girls or taking pictures. Oikawa could be really happy and content but there is only one thing irking him to no end.

 

He notices the absence of it. Every time he opens his phone it is not there. Not a sign. He still hasn’t gotten a reply from Tobio.  _ Doesn’t this brat have any manners? _

 

He definitely doesn’t mind, or need a reply. And it’s not like he wrote something rude or too complicated for Tobio’s dumb, way-too-round head. He had just typed a “You better not slack off because I will beat you at the university level Tobio-chan! I will crush you like I will crush the team on Saturday!!!”

Oikawa is aware that Tobio would likely react in a similar way like in middle school. By giving him a tissue or just a nod. This is difficult to type, so maybe he should just drop it. But still! Is it wrong to expect some form of answer from his underclassman? Anything would have been fine but no. Nothing.

 

Oikawa had even checked if he got the right number, and that the conversation wasn’t just a dream.  But yeah. It was not a dream and the number is the same one he accidently called that night.

Some unreasonable voice in his head is telling him that maybe Tobio is busy with school. As if that brat is busy with these sorts of things. And it’s still no excuse, he could answer between classes.

Not that Oikawa cares. It would just be the polite thing to do. Wouldn’t it? Is he asking for too much?

 

All these thoughts are quickly put aside after a nice girl sits down next to him. Some flirting happens and Oikawa puts on his best face. Half-lidded eyes, tucking one strand of hair back behind his ear. Pulling the corner of his lips slightly upwards.

 

The girl is sweet. She is not what Oikawa looks for in a date, but a friendly conversation and flirting for the night never harmed anyone. It is just fun and games.

After some time, the girl just gets up, says her goodbyes and leaves. Nothing new there. What’s new is that Oikawa still has his phone in his hand, but without the number of that girl saved,like it usually happens.

“Man, she was stubborn. Took her a while,” laughed one of his teammates.  Hinto  puts an arm on Oikawa’s shoulder. Raising a brow, Oikawa turns to him, giving Hinto a puzzled look. The guy is busy emptying his drink before he speaks up again.

 

“What is it? Did you have trouble with someone? You were checking your phone every two seconds.”

 

“Huh? Uh… No I wasn’t!”

 

“Yeah sure! So, your phone switched on and off all the time on its own, and the table surface just happens to be more attractive than the girl,” he snorted. “Hey why do you look so upset?  Did I say something wrong?”

 

No Hinto didn’t, and that is the problem for Oikawa. Scrunching up his nose and glaring at his phone. Something is heating up inside him but what? It is likely the stress and the lost sleep catching up to him. He is not sure. Maybe just a bit of relaxing time for himself will fix things again, Oikawa thought while taking the last sip of his beer and ordering another one.

They moved later to a party, till three in the morning. Drinking, dancing, meeting other people. And while he enjoyed the night, Oikawa still felt a hole gnawing inside his chest, his phone getting heavier in his hand.

Stumbling home, everything started to get fuzzy. He was not looking forward to the headache he will get tomorrow.

He is passing a park, breathing the cool air slowly in and out , looking at the restless city. Tokyo's air is not as clean as in Miyagi. Even in this park the air does not smell right.

 

He is getting more and more sure that he is just feeling homesick. Tokyo is just too big and loud, never calm, never really sleeping. It is alive with an energy Oikawa can’t catch up with. It is much more active than home.

He misses that clean washed air in the cold mornings. He missed the sunrays slowly warming up the ground and the plants. The chirping birds. He misses the friendly lady from the bakery who started to put the milk-bread a bit later in the oven so when Oikawa entered the shop, he could buy a fresh still warm one. He misses going to his high school and being one of the first entering the gym. He misses Iwaizumi, his teammates, this big blue sky and these big deep, deep  dark blue eyes…

 

“Um… hello?”

 

He freezes. Noticing that second that he is still in this goddamn park in the middle of Tokyo. Holding his phone close to his ear having dialled a number.

 

“Hello? Oikawa-san? Everything alright?”

 

Some rustling could be heard. Oikawa can’t breath, did he just… Really? Right now?

 

“Oikawa-san are you alright? Is something wrong?”

 

He should have just hung up. Said something like “Ah my bad, wrong number. Bye, bye Tobio-chan~” and hang up. Throw his phone away, and technically ‘hang up’. Basically, everything as long he hangs up!

But hearing him right now made home and especially his own court feel much closer. Oikawa can see Tobio with his inner eye, standing on the other side of the court. And this hole that manifested in Oikawa chest just burst out.

“Why did you not answer my message?!” He shouts. Taking a breath and immediately continuing his speech. “It’s impolite to not answer messages, you know that Tobio-chan? Seriously, I thought your parents taught you better, or do you think you are something better? I checked twice if I wrote to the right person, and was wondering if you perhaps have lost your phone. ALSO WHO STILL USES SMS IN 2019? You are just an ungrateful brat that takes everything for granted!”

He stops to breathe, and Oikawa’s lips shake.

“Seriously, why didn’t you massage me back? Do you think because you won the match last year you stayed above me? For your information we won 4 out of 5 practice matches today! I don’t care about your opinion, I don’t need anything from you!”

 

He is not over with this, there are so many more things to say. That in a way Tobio ruined his possibility for a nice date tonight. That he got scolded once in class because he looked one time too many at his phone. He burned his tongue on his coffee because he was still thinking about the unanswered message on his phone. That he sometimes was thinking about what Tobio could be doing at the same moment.  Remembering Tobio’s gruff sleepy voice on his phone. Imagining Tobio… Wait a second. What?

 

“Um… I didn’t think that you would want to keep a conversation up you know… um… with me?”

Oikawa has to admit that this is a surprisingly good point coming from Tobio’s bird brain. But still he had texted him, so no reason for Tobio to drop the conversation, argues Oikawa.

 

“Well of course I don’t want to continue a conversation with you!”

 

“You’re the one calling me for the second time Oikawa-san!”

 

“You should just not pick up the phone when you see it’s me!”

 

“Why is it my fault? It’s the middle of the night! Who calls someone in the middle of the night?”

 

“Who picks up the phone in the middle of the night?”

 

“What is your problem?!” Tobio shouts in the phone. No soft rough voice anymore like last time. His voice is wide awake, loud and strong, reaching to Oikawa’s ear. He likely sat up, gripping his phone harder, staring down at his blanket with that dark frown of his.

 

“You’re the one that called me. I’m aware that we didn’t have the best relationship in middle school. And I understand now a bit better where things went wrong and why things right now are like they are. But this doesn’t mean you can simply call me in the middle of the night and blame me for whatever this is, Oikawa-san. It’s confusing!”

 

Oikawa hears more rustling, soft thumps accompany Tobio’s speech. He had left his warm bed, walking up and down his room. Moving while he speaks.

 

“Because I know you want nothing to do with me.” He suddenly adds much calmer than before.

“You never taught me anything. My opinion never counted. And when I asked for help you usually said no or it included something humiliating…”

The lack of background noises makes Oikawa imagine Tobio in front of him.

 

What would he wear? Still the boring pyjama he wore back than when they played on the same team. Maybe some shorts and a sports shirt? Is his hair a mess from the little sleep he had? Oikawa can only guess that. What he knows is that Tobio has stopped moving. He is standing still clenching his free hand into a fist. Looking bashful down to the ground focusing on his toes.

It’s quiet for a while. The wind in the park picks up and the illusion of Tobio that Oikawa built flies out of his field of vision. A sigh from the other end of the line makes him tense up.

 

“So! What do you want from me? Why are you calling me Oikawa-san?”

 

The noises in his surrounding pick up again. There is some trembling in the ground making his knees soft, some distant loud beating echoing in his chest, and loud rushing ringing in his ears. How is he supposed to think with all of this noise?

 

What does he want from Tobio? He doesn’t know… He accidently just keeps on calling and thinking about him. And it is driving him mad. 

 

Tobio has a point. All of this is confusing. Really confusing. And Oikawa is the smart one. So when it is confusing for him than all of this is likely too much for Tobio’s brain.

Sounds from the other line tear him out of his thoughts. It was muffled but Oikawa can hear a woman talking. There are some hushed quick spoken sentences. Obviously, Tobio got in trouble for being so loud around 4 in the morning. It makes him also feel kind of bad.

 

A door is shut on the other end of the line. Tobio’s voice a bit slower and tired reaching his ears again.

 

“Oikawa-san…  I have to hang up. Good night”

 

And like that, Tobio hangs up. 

 

Leaving Oikawa alone in this stupid park located in Tokyo. Far away from home with his confused thoughts. He really hopes that by tomorrow he’s forgotten what happened this night.

He did not forget one bit.

With a major headache he is lying in his bed glaring at the ceiling of his dorm room. He can perfectly remember his talk with Tobio earlier last night. Or morning?

 

His headache is not helping him to think clear. Just asking himself why he can’t shake Tobio from his thoughts.

With a sigh, Oikawa decides to get up. Showering sounds great. Taking some time cleaning up his room. Rearranging some of his notes. Yeah, his head is hurting but no reason to do nothing for the whole day.

 

After a while, he misses the messenger sounds his phone usually gives off, or some vibration in his pocket.

Scrambling to his feed searching through the room for his goddamn silly phone. He can’t have lost it, it must be somewhere, but where could it be?

At the end he found it in the fridge.

 

The battery was empty, so he set it up for charging while lying back down in his bed. Finding himself in the same position like before. Lying on his back looking up at the ceiling, trying not to break his head any more over some specific individual.

 

Short vibrations and sounds at his side are indicating to him that his phone is finally alive again. Not disconnecting it from its charger, Oikawa goes through his messages. Lots from his teammates’ chat group sharing images from last night. And starting to plan for the next one. A few messages from Iwaizumi asking how he is doing and how the practice match yesterday went. Mattsun linking him and the others of their ex “Seijou third years” group to silly videos he finds on social media. On Instagram he sees some of Makki’s artwork and the progress he made on his tattoo designs.

Makki is getting good, maybe he could get one done from his friend. But better not. He trusts Makki but not with permanent ink on his skin.

One massage from Tobio-chan. Then some news from Volleyball Monthly...  A MESSAGE FROM TOBIO CHAN?!?

Scrambling up to a sitting position, Oikawa hastily opens the SMS app. He can’t believe that he is still using SMS in 2019. Shouldn’t Tobio have a smartphone by now?

 

It’s not a surprise to him that the message from Tobio is rather short. It is Tobio after all. But it still excited him in a way, happy to finally receive one.

 

from: Useless Kohai

to: Oikawa

 

>I am sorry for my outburst last night. <

 

It was not a reply to the challenge Oikawa set up for him this week. And it didn’t give him much room to answer. So, what now?

Probably apologize too, because first of all, calling your rival in the middle of the night is probably considered rude. But Tobio didn’t seem mad about it.

 

Come to think of it, contrary to Iwaizumi, Tobio was acting rather polite on the phone for being woken up in the middle of the night. No grunting, no murder threat. Well, Tobio is maybe brutal on the court but not off of it. Not that Oikawa sees him a lot off court, but towards his upperclassmen and his teammates he was always rather normal acting as long the others didn’t overstep some of his boundaries.

 

The phone screen turns dark and Oikawa flops back down on his bed. He should just apologize…

But how? What should he write?

 

Oikawa tries to imagine how it would be like if Ushijima would randomly call in the middle of the night. It’s weird. Considering there is no contact at all between them. Even more when Ushijima is not saying the usual things but suddenly opening up and being emotional. As if that would happen but… this could be how Tobio feels?

 

Why did he accidently call Tobio and why? Why can’t he stop thinking about him? A sigh escapes his lips. He unlocks his phone again, his display again showing Tobio’s massage…

 

From Oikawa

to: Useless Kohai

 

>Don’t mind don’t mind Tobio chan~

Btw the practice match yesterday went great!

Watch out Tobio chan I am unstoppable! ☆=( ゝ ω ･ )/<

 

The phone gets immediately shoved under the pillow right after Oikawa hits send. He gets up swiftly and leaves the room with stiff steps.

He is just being polite. And he is a communicative person. It’s normal behaviour. Just because he and Tobio are rivals, it doesn’t mean they can’t chat sometimes, right? RIGHT? Not as if Tobio will answer right away?!

 

Oikawa avoids his phone for the rest of Sunday. Which is an achievement mind you. He was rather productive today. Cleaned up his room, managed to cook a proper looking meal. He should have photographed it and sent it to his mom. Too bad he was avoiding his phone. Managed to do some proper studying, which permitted him to watch two episodes of this new series he currently likes.

 

Around seven in the evening he gets hungry, but Oikawa doesn’t feel like cooking and cleaning up again. And pizza sounds like a perfect option. But ordering pizza includes looking at his phone…

 

Fasting sounds like a good plan! He is an athlete, he has to stay in shape after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG SHOUTOUT AND THANKS TO LIN!!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru
> 
> I belive most of you know her for her amazing writing and fics. 
> 
> And she is so kind to proofread my stuff.   
> She deserves better oikage content, whithout gramatical mistakes or me... simply not knowing how to write words;;;
> 
> Tho i belive i could make her laugh once here hahah
> 
> Also a big THANK YOU and a big choccolate cookie to you dear reader!
> 
> till next time?   
> -sneeks away to clean up the next chapter.


	3. Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking to Tobio dosn't work like talking to other people.

“So! What’s her name?”

Oikawa nearly drops his phone. Startled looking at Hinto grinning at him, leaning into his personal space trying to look on Oikawa’s phone screen. Oikawa can’t help it and is instinctively holding the phone closer to his chest.

 

“A girl?” wonders another standing close to them, letting the mop fall to the gym floor.  Cleaning duty forgotten. The loud clatter the mop created at the end of its fall catching the attention of the rest.

“I always thought Oikawa is more into…” he adds gesturing with his hands around Oikawa’s hair and general body, “You know… guys?”

 

People snicker and Oikawa just gets annoyed. Still holding the phone secure, with the screen switched off close to himself. He gets startled when two more approach him. Shaking their head in unison disagreeing.

 

“No way! There is this super large fan group of girls following him the whole time. If he really is into guys they would have given up by now.” From there on a big discussion between the freshmen and sophomore begins while the seniors laugh and shake their heads on the sideline.

 

Next to him Hinto is having a blast, laughing loudly, his arms hugging his upper body to stabilize him. Their libero currently mimicking Oikawa’s mannerism to underline why he believes that Oikawa is gay.

 

“Guys. Guys! It really doesn’t matter, but there is definitely someone special Oikawa must be interested in!” Hinto tries to calm everyone down while barely hiding his amusement of the situation. It works. The other calm down and when Hinto resumes to talk all eyes are again looking at Oikawa.

 

“Last week a really cute chick tried to hit on him, and Oikawa here simply didn’t really spare her a glance. To focused on his phone. which brings us back to the topic.” Hinto concludes, clapping his hands together and placing a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. Dangerous smile stretching on his face, hardening his grip on the shoulder so Oikawa can’t escape. And with the sweetest most innocent voice he asks, way to close in front of Oikawa face.  

 

“And? who are you texting Oikawa-kun~?”

 

With his free hand reaching out towards the phone.  It is silly. The phone is on standby, nobody knows his PIN code so why he is holding his phone out of reach above his head, breaking his back while leaning back nearly falling while his teammates try to reach for his phone  


Riddles him.

 

“You are all just seeing too much into it. It is just family!” Oikawa grits out through clenched teeth. Gripping Hinto’s shirt in order not to fall. While someone else sneaks up behind Oikawa about to grab the stupid phone.

 

“Nah… We are not buying it. Come on. Just tell us. Who is it?” Hinto says. Till now Oikawa considered him to be a new friend. But now… rather not. Oikawa’s wrist is grabbed. The libero is clinging to Oikawa’s leg. More are coming closer. Seriously he is just texting with family and friends why is everyone suddenly so curious???

 

“ You have been on your phone all the time for weeks. Every time there is only a few minutes of brake you immediately grab it. Sometimes your face lights up and other times you get all gloomy” Hinto explains.

“Come on, we are  just curious who the person is, that puts all those smiles on our new setters face!”

 

“PUTTING WHAT???” that was it. Oikawa loses his balance and falls on the ground. Dragging two more and the libero with him. The one that held before his wrist, grabbing the phone while it was slipping out of Oikawa’s hand.  Oikawa doesn’t feel the pain ignoring the groans of his teammates. To focused in finding out if he is really smiling at this phone like Hinto said.

It was likely because of Mattsun funny images. Or Iwaizumi’s roommate sending photos of his comatose childhood friend. Maybe his sisters’ video of his baby niece and Takeru’s struggle with her? Everyone smiles at their phones sometimes so what is Hinto talking about.

 

The stupid phone lights up. Followed by a loud chirping noise. The display flashing for a few seconds that felt like forever showing an innocent emoticon hitting a ball.

 

>“(ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ ●“<

The whole team is staring at the phone now. Nobody says anything and the screen slowly turns dark again.

After a few seconds more pings sound through the gym, the conversation popping up on the screen. Oikawa considers now for the first time to switch this option off.

 

>“ ●”<

 

>●︵<

 

>︵●<

 

>●<

 

>Oikawa san? I won the point. It stays 4:5 for me now!<

 

It is a silly games he plays with Takeru. Takeru actually invented it. It is just playing volleyball with emoticons on your phone. It is uneventful. But I kept the 5 years old busy and now he texts him like that when he is bored or to grab Oikawa’s attention.

 

“Oh! This is my nephew” Oikawa explained. Relaxing that it is nobody specific.

 

“But… isn’t your nephew’s name Takeru Oikawa-kun?”

Oikawa looked up. Phone was unlocked. How was it unlocked? And he sees Hinto scrolling on the screen.

“And?” he asks. Gulping, feeling his throat getting dry. “What’s your point? “

 

Oikawa finally manages to get some space. Getting up, rubbing the ache in his back.

“Because the contact name is ‘useless adorable kohai’” answered a teammate standing behind Hinto reading the conversation.

 

Damn it!

He showed Tobio this game, they play it quite a few times. to keep a conversation up. Don’t drop the ball. Keep it rolling.

It feels like chatting while practicing passes. And if Tobio has nothing to say, which happens all the time, he can simply toss the ball back, and Oikawa knows he still has his attention and continues with his conversation. But somehow… Tobio seems to much focused on just tossing this pixel ball back.

 

Now thinking about it, what is he getting so nervous for?

 

“Oh man. The conversations are only volleyball related?” wondered Hinto. “Seriously Oikawa, I somehow expected, well… more?”

 

Yeah, Oikawa did too. He doesn’t understand. For some reason his memories confirm him that he spends hours on some days just texting with Tobio. Forgetting that he has an assignment to finish for the next day or forgetting his food in the microwave. Conversation consisting out of how his day went, about funny thing that happened on the university campus or during volleyball training. About what Iwaizumi did and didn’t do. Things Oikawa found on that day funny. Or things that made Oikawa on that day upset.

But all in all… not conversation with much meaning behind it.

 

Their seniors shout at them, to grab their things because practice for today ended. The group dissolves. Some cheer and run to the changing room others just put back in place quickly the brooms and few stray volleyballs. Oikawa still stands there glued at the spot looking at nothing.

 

He wakes up from his trance when he feels Hinto placing the phone back into Oikawa’s hand.

 

“Don’t pout like this. If the text would have said something serious, I wouldn’t have shared them. Don’t be mad at us please. I am sorry. We are sorry! “

 

Hinto apologizes, clapping his hands together in a prayer position. Oikawa blinks a few times and looks at his teammates, leaving to the changing rooms. Nothing happened, just like nothing was ever said.

Oikawa puffs out a few breaths and nods.

“It’s fine. Really don’t worry.”

 

Oikawa is tired, he just wants to go home and shower and not to think about it anymore. But trying to avoid it makes it worse and just when he pulls his shirt over his head he realizes.

 

In the course of last month many things happened for Oikawa. He got closer to his teammates. They won’t ever replace seijou, but he has still a small place in his heart for a new team. He befriended Hinto, a third semester. And to his surprise, after the big mass he created with Tobio-chan they kept in touch. But not in touch like Oikawa initially thought.

 

It began with Tobio asking him more about Oikawa’s first practice match went. When Oikawa basically kept the conversation going on its own. More talking to himself than to Tobio.

That’s why he suggested to play this ‘virtual volleyball’ stupid game in the first place. So Tobio at least texts sometimes back. It is frustrating. Why is he even looking forward for Tobio’s massages when they have absolutely no content in there?

 

Oikawa slams his locker shut. Some teammates turn to him. Hinto next to him gets spoken and jumps up because of the loud sound.

 

“hey everything alright. We are sorry you know?”

Oikawa doesn’t know. He suddenly feels restless, wants to scream, serve some volleyball hard on someone’s face. But at the same time, he feels kind of dull and spent. Oikawa just finishes changing, checking his bag if everything he needs is in it. Hinto still worried glances at him.

 

“Ah no that’s not it. I was just thinking…” Oikawa sighed, and turned to leave.

 

“Are you two fighting?” Hinto is only two steps behind him. Casually walking with a small jump in his step to keep himself warm from the cold air and winds outside. He is following Oikawa. Technically just accompanying him part of the way to the dorms, but right now Oikawa would much rather like to avoid his thoughts alone, than start to talk with Hinto about Tobio and the pointless texts he shares with him all the time.

 

How are they supposed to fight when there is nothing they can argue about? They are both setters they both play volleyball. That’s it. there is not more between them.

Oikawa sighs, “We are not fighting.”  

 

It’s so annoying when a person calmly walks next to you like a looming pressure expecting you to just start talking. Maybe he should try that with Tobio, not being the first one to text one time and kind of pressuring him to just start talking, listening to what he says. Just like Hinto does it with him. Wait a minute!

 

Oikawa’s phone gave out a ping tone again. At the exact moment a light bulb popped up in Oikawa’s mind.

 

“I… Till now I thought I knew him, but it seems like I know nothing at all about him?” Oikawa admits. He met Tobio in middle school. This was 4 years ago. He is still in a way his senpai! But does he actually know Tobio?

 

They reached the point where they usually part. Hinto still waiting with an annoying smile for Oikawa to say some more. But Oikawa is tired now. He wants to talk with someone else.

They say their goodbyes and Oikawa goes straight to his dorm room, meanwhile searching for his phone in his bag. He enters his room and slamming the door shut already dialling the number.

 

It rings.

He slides down his door. Sitting on the floor focusing on his shoes. He should get a new pair soon; they are still fine but it always good to have a pair for changing and airing the other ones out.

 

The second ring.

Oikawa leans his head to the door, trying to even out his breathing. He feels hot. His shirt clings to his back. Did he run home? He didn’t notice. Why did he even run for?

 

A third time rings.

Somehow the world gets too quiet between every ring. And everything on him gets to loud, his breathing, his heartbeat, his thoughts. He shouldn’t be so nervous for just calling Tobio, it is just Tobio.  They sort of texted for a month. The last time they talked was when he accidentally drunk called him.

 

Fourth call Oikawa leans forward, hugging his knees to his chest. He hates it. Why is he so desperate for Tobio to pick up? He could call him later or just text. If he wants to talk with someone, he could call Iwaizumi, Makki or Mattsun. His sister. Even Kindaichi. But no!

It has to be Tobio otherwise he won’t be able to calm down today.

 

The fifth ring and Oikawa hangs up.

 

He takes off his shoes and goes to take a shower. He shouldn’t be so desperate about it. He talked to a wall anyway. Tobio is just naturally polite to people. Brutally honest because the concept of white lies doesn’t make sense to him. Come to think about it. Maybe Tobio only answered because otherwise he would drunk call him again in the middle of the night.  Yeah, that was maybe it.

 

Oikawa flops down on his bed after the shower. Hair still wet. He should get his phone and block Tobio’s number. Like this will everything be back to normal. His hands reach out grabbing it, and it start buzzing.

 

An incoming call. From Tobio.

 

Oikawa fumbles a bit with his screen, one time nearly blocking the call. Willing himself to calm down for a second did the trick and he finally managed to accept the call.

 

“Oikawa san I am sorry I just got back. What do you need?” Tobio started the call, strained voice some moans underlining the effort of carrying something heavy. Is he Training in a gym?

Some rustling and rumbling can be heard in the background. Something gets dropped and rolls around. Oikawa hears Tobio still struggling with something. A soft sigh escaping Tobio’s lips when he seems to have completed the task.

 

It is hard for Oikawa to tell right now what Tobio is doing. He should just ask, but right now he just can hear and listen. Some cupboards get opened and closed. He must be at home. Did he just get home from school? Were the sounds from before Tobio taking off his shoes and letting an oddly heavy volleyball hit the floor? How is the weather in Miyagi? It is fall, usually it rains a lot there during this time. Is Tobio smelling like cold air and mouldy leaves.  

 

 

More sounds follow and Oikawa lies there enjoying hearing them. He feals warm inside. With just the image in his head of Tobio coming home. It feels calming.

“Um…” right as Tobio is about to ask again, Oikawa realized that he still has to reply.

 

 

“Ah no! It is fine don’t worry. I didn’t mean to call!” Oikawa tried to play it low. Tobio doesn’t have to know how desperate he suddenly felt today. Some movement can be heard, rustling and clinks, before tobio speaks up again.

 

“So... was it again an accidental call?”  

Oikawa felt heavy. Surprised looking at nothing. But still vividly seeing Tobio. Standing there doing something, with the phone pressed with this shoulder towards his cheek. But struggling with the kind of clothing he would wear. Still Karasuno practice clothes? Just school uniform? What other things except sports clothes does he wear? Should he ask Tobio what he is wearing? No! oh gosh no… this sounds naughty.

 

Some soft rustles make him assume that Tobio is now holding his phone with his hand. Making Oikawa forget on this silly detail he was focusing on. Looking back at the face he imagines Tobio right now to have.

The usual frown and eyes looking more greyish than blue, matching the tone of his voice.  Is Oikawa thinking too much into it? Or is Tobio actually hoping that Oikawa intentionally called him?

 

“Um.. Oikawa san...” Tobio tries to catch Oikawa’s attention again.

 

“Yeha! Ah. Wait! No, no, no. I mean… I wanted to call you! I am sorry, practice was tiring today... I wanted to call!” he replied.

 

“Well I guess… University must be something else.”

 

“Yeha… “ they talked about it already. About how volleyball is different. They repeated this kind of conversation a few times. Tobio feels tense. More awkward off court than he usually is. But… Oikawa wants to talk. He wants to ask, but what?

 

“Well, I still have to do homework so …” Tobio begins again. Ready to hang up. They spend again a few moments not talking. Why is this so difficult?

 

“No wait Tobio-chan let me help you!” he nearly shouts in the phone. He doesn’t want to end the conversation here. And he is smart and Tobio needs some help with homework! Yeha, like this they can maybe talk about something.

 

“What???”

 

“Come one I am your senpai after all let me help you. I am a few years ahead of you I should know most things by heart, shouldn’t I? Then you are much quicker finished!” _and we could talk some_ more, Oikawa adds to himself. Come one Tobio just accept it, please. A sigh can be heard on the others side. Well now Oikawa regrets offering it. This brat!

 

“I… I don’t have to do it right now…” Tobio grumbles. Which makes Oikawa snort.

 

“What?” he laughs.

 

“I don’t have to do my homework right now!” Tobio snaps.

 

“I have to make dinner and well than shower. So, I will have to do it in an hour. I just…”

 

“What you cook?” this is surprising. Oikawa rarely cooked. He helped at home yeah. Cutting things up or well stirring food in the pot. But that’s it. It is a struggle now in university. He also absolutely hates doing the dishes. Usually Oikawa eats in the uni canteen for lunch. But breakfast and dinner are usually take out or some fruit. Bless rice cookers.

 

Tobio takes some time to answer but he does, which is a win.

“Just… basic and simple things. Nothing special. Usually fried rice, with vegetables and on some occasion meat or fish. My mom works late, so I help out a bit this way.”

Oikawa’s stomach grumbles at that. Couldn’t Tobio pass some through the phone? Maybe he got so good in tosses he could toss some from Miyagi to Tokyo. That would be great!

 

He just realized how hungry he is. But he isn’t any more looking forward to his plain white rice coming out of his rice cooker. Home Cooked is simply always better and as long it is not burned, like his own attempts. Everything Tobio would have mentioned now sounds delicious.

 

“You can put me on speaker so we can keep on talking while you cook.” He suggests. The sounds in the background could be annoying but like this Tobio would have to struggle less while working.

 

A peep sound can be heard and Tobio is on speaker. But still not talking. Oikawa hears some drawers being opened and closed. The water running out of the facet. It is comforting. Picturing Tobio across his room in his tiny apartment kitchen. Soft pumf and sharp clings and clongs from the pots and pans reaching his ear. The cutting noises. Tobio’s frowns in concentration while working. Would he pin his fringe up? He laughs at the images he sees. Wearing the silly apron his sister got him. Of course, space themed. Oikawa never used it but Tobio could while he cooks here.

 

“Have you already eaten Oikawa-san?”

 

The sweet illusion pops and Oikawa finds himself alone in his room again. The apron still hanging unused in the kitchen. With Tobio only on the phone. He sits up on his bad.

 

“Ah no, I haven’t I will later though.  Uhm… Tobio… how was your day?”

There was a loud clunk sound. Something dropped on the floor. Like Oikawa’s realization that he never asked that! In this whole month of ‘them’ chatting he never asked directly Tobio anything. He just texted him about himself. Only him and what currently is exiting or annoying him. But he never asked how Tobio was.

Oikawa is used to people just stopping him and openly sharing what they did during the day. But Tobio doesn’t work like other people. If you don’t ask him, he won’t tell.

 

New sounds came from the other side and Tobio resumed his cooking.

“Uhm… it was okay?”

 

Of course, Tobio does also struggle with just telling how his day was. Oikawa sighs. Does he have to interrogate him! damn it!

 

“What does for you okay mean? Tobio just tell me what you did today. Practice, school, I don’t know! Anything? How is the weather in Miyagi. You know, small talk.”

 

Chopping sounds and boiling things. Some hissing. This is the only thing he hears for a bit. Oikawa vaguely wonders if Tobio forgot him.

 

“It was okay. Like not much happened today. Hinata caught a cold so I am stuck to train more with Tsukishima. Ah, he is the one with the glasses.”

Oikawa gives an affirmation sounds that he is still listening and from there Tobio starts talking.

It is odd. Or cute? But, Tobio loses up with the time.

 

Oikawa asks a few times specific question when Tobio started to get to quiet or shy, but he talks about that annoying kid in class that for some reason got mad at him for doing good in the physics test. (Tsukishima was also pissed about it, but he always is, so he doesn’t mind). He told Oikawa about the former first year now second year learning group and admits that he stats to do better in class. Also, that school isn’t that bad. Some subject does he quiet enjoy. He still hates the sitting around though.

 

“Like… Why can’t we just learn while moving or doing something else instead of just sitting around and listening?” Tobio sighs on the other line. Shutting the cupboard, a tiny bit to loud. Oikawa must laugh.

“I doubt your teacher can keep up to you when he has to run to teach you simple Japanese literature Tobio-chan.”

A frustrated sigh leaves Tobio’s mouth while he is setting the table. Placing glasses and chopsticks at the right place. Grumbling under his breath “I know, I know, why does everyone say this”

Oikawa was lying on his bed. Curled up. holding his pillow with his free hand. He feels calm and rested, looking forward for dinner.

 

A door opens and closes, and Oikawa instinctively looks towards his, only to realize that it was Tobio’s front door. Oikawa is dreading what will now come. Muffled welcomes are exchanged. And this nice illusion Oikawa created flickers out of Oikawa’s sight.

 

Tobio’s mother just got home.  They have to end the call now.

 

“Well Tobio-chan…” he starts. “I really should get something to eat. Goodbye than for now. Text me if you need help with your homework later okay?”

 

“Oh! Right. Goodbye Oikawa-san. Thank you.”

 

Oikawa waits two seconds, then cuts of the line. 58 minutes. They talked for 58 minutes. This is more time than they chatted on a day together. 58 minutes and Oikawa suddenly knows things about Tobio. And he wants to know more.

 

His stomach grumbles again. Tobio is right now sitting down with his mom for dinner. He would like to sit there right now too. Next or opposite Tobio. Digging in in a proper meal.

But he must get up now, be a grown up and make himself something decent. Oikawa quickly gathers together some fruits and bred. Munching on it while watching a show.

 

He feels calm and relaxed now. After all it turned out to be a good day. The thought making him smile, while brushing his teeth. When he was about to lie down and sleep his phone lit up again.

 

from: useless adorable kohai

to: oikawa tooru

>(ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ ●“<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not that i forgot the story. but i wanted to compleate it before posting it a new chapter.   
> so i can uplad them in a more pleasent rythm. (like once a week ?)  
> well i can say that i am nearly done but... editing takes a while. 
> 
> i hope this chapter was okay and you liked it!   
> thank you for much for reading! you are vary kind, kudos to you.


	4. Call connecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About: Glow in the night stars, a compleatly new style of volleyball games, and horrible flirting.

The calls happened more often. Usually Oikawa was the first to call. Sometimes Tobio.

Oikawa took extra care in always asking Tobio specific question of his day. How things went and didn’t went. Keeping himself short when Tobio asked him about his day. Only so Tobio speaks a bit more than him. They still texted on regular basis. Though it was still this stupid game they did with the emoticon. (Oikawa is leading with 24:18)

Things are good. 

They are reaching the end off their third month.Oikawa realized when he entered his dorm again.   
Maybe he should get a specific ringtone for this brat. Just which one? He thought about some cutesy magical girl anime song. Maybe something spacy?    
He should check out if there are any volleyball anime out there-

On the other hand, he wonders what’s the point when Tobio can’t hear it and make him funny faces. Would Tobio give him a special ringtone. Nope… Tobio likely kept his phone in default setting.

Oikawa let himself fall down on his bed. Letting a sigh escape his mouth.  Facing the ceiling of his room, nicely decorated with glow in the dark stars. The glue residue is something he will worry about once he has to move out form this place.

He bought and sticked the stars up there last week.The nights in Tokyo are way to bright anyway the few tiny stars at the ceiling won’t disturb his irregular sleep. He thought they would make him feel  more at ease. Remembering him at his own bedroom in Miyagi. He spend his very first pocket money on a bunch of these sticker and glued them all over his room. On the furniture, on walls, on the door on the ceiling. 

With the years slowly more and more stars disappeared. Shortly before highschool his mom decided it was time to whiten the walls in their home again. ALL walls in the house!   
With the only exception being Oikawa's ceiling. Where the last stars are still stuck up there, for over 15 years. 

Oikawa stretches a bit, twisting out of his comfortable position lying over the edge of the bed in order to grab his phone out of his backpack. To lazy to get up.    
He had two exams today and his coach thought that they needed to train more their strength rather than agility. 

Doesn't matter how fit you are,  you will always end up sweating and aching after each exercise. Running laps is much more relaxing than lifting heavy medicine balls…

His fingers finally brush against this backpack. And the last body part which is still touching his bed is the big toe of his right foot. 

THIS COUNTS, he didn’t leave his bed! So he won his own tiny challenge. 

Oikawa hooks his finger in one of the straps and pulls the bag closer. Plumbing back down on his bad, now not having anymore to stretch so much in order to get his phone out of the back. 

He pushes play on the new song he can’t stop listening on repeat for four days, and checks his messages. Some notification on Instagram. Some massages from his sister asking him how he is doing. One form his mom, asking when he wants to come home. 

One notification from Yahaba, which Oikawa pushes aside. Normally if it is some urgent matter Yahaba calls. When he text he is usually ranting about Kyotani and Kunimi, which is amusing, but it can wait for now. 

Some new messages pop up. Some are form the chat room he shares with Iwaizumi, Matsun and Makki.

Makki: >Look i am an artist too! <   
Is what he wrote attached to it an image where he drew with markers on a sleeping Matsuns chest. 

Iwaizumi: >I am not sure if he will be mad when he wakes up to it. Or laugh. <

Makki: >Usually he is really horny right after his afternoon nap. <

Iwazumi: >Takahiro Hanamaki!!!<

Makki: >Sorry mom!<

Makki: >I mean dad!<

Iwaizumi: >...<

Oikawa: >did you only colour in the lineart?<

It seemed like that to him. Matsukawa doesn't like coloured tattoos. Saying it is not his style or aesthetic he's going for. Whis sounds plausible to Oikawa.    
also Makki always liked to colour in Matsuns doodles in high school. Doesn't matter what Matsun drew, Makki found a pen and colored it in. 

Maybe Matsun enjoys it seeing, Makki concentrating while staying in the line. Carefully picking colours. In a sense, completing him?

Oikawa switches off his phone and looks up to his fake night sky. The very faint mint green stars contrasting with the creamy worn down yellowed white ceiling. 

  
He hung them up randomly. Not really putting in much thought.    
Like he did when he was a child. Maybe it's the light? They are supposed to glow and shine in the night, they just can’t look good during day time when the lights are out. 

With a sight oikawa gets up, pulling close the blinds on his window and switching off the light. 

His room won’t turn black. Just dark enough so the stars can shine, and with a sighs he lies down on his bed observing them again. 

They look like a mess.

Some areas are to full. Others to sparse.

Two big ones are too close together. What was he thinking?!

Oikawa can’t see anything like he used to do when he was a kid.    
Finding real star shapes visible on the night sky or making up new ones. He never liked trying to find out what clouds look like, connecting stars was much easier and more fun. 

Making Iwaizumi shout at him and boiling in frustration because 

“The hell oikawa how can you see anything up there. It's just shiny dots anywhere. YOU KNOW WHAT?! look a new constellation it's the firefly? You wanna know how to spot the fireflies constellation? Look in the sky? Do you see multiple shiny dots! Congratulations you found the fireflies!!!"

Yhea fireflies. thats whats up on his ceiling. But the more he looks, the more he just sees plain stars, awakening in Oikawa the urge to just rip all of them off. 

They just feel wrong out of place. 

He decides against it for now. Maybe he finds something to fix it later. Maybe his friends could find some shapes. Still thinking about it Oikawa snaps an image of the ceiling. Sending it to the group chat.    
  


the chat stays quiet tho, probably all of them busy. Doing something or doing the other. So one minute passed without reactions. Than five, than ten.

He is so bored. 

Oikawa moans and rolls around in his bed. Wondering why Tobio-chan didn’t call him yet.    
Wait hold on. 

He sits up, staring at his phone. Switching it on checking his messages. Yes Tobio did indeed not contact him yet. Usually around this time they would be  

A: playing “virtual texting volleyball” or 

B:  just talk. 

It is friday afternoon. By this hour Tobio must be finishing preparing dinner, and discusses with Oikawa movies he could watch with his mom. Making oikawa kind of jealous.

Wanting to join the movie session. Laughing and talking with Tobio about the plots. 

But not seeing any notification is odd. Making his mouth feel dry. 

Is he too busy? Did he forget?? Is he sick???

Oikawa was about to call him but stops himself. He is not desperate or concerned. Just curious? Yeah that's it. He just wants to check on him!  But suddenly every way of beginning a text makes him kind of nervous. Nothing sounds right and screams WRONG and AWKWARD in his head. 

Frustrated with himself, he now just sends him this stupid images of his ceiling. Without caption or anything just like that. 

The preview images of these teal blue shining stars covering his phone screen.   
  


Within a few second the three dots appeared,    
  
Tobio chan: 

>?<

That its. That's really freakin it and Oikawa lets out the longest and most dramatic sight he could give rolling around in his bed. Kind of enjoying these exasperated feeling Tobio can give him. He wonders for a second if the gods hate him. But looking up and seeing the plastic stars. He considers the philosophical approach he has to study and simply agrees with the statement “God is dead”. 

But maybe he should at least give some minor explaining to Tobio. Lighting his screen back to live starting to type a new massage: 

Oikawa: 

>Challenge time. Find as many celestial sings in here as you can within 10 min. go!    
the timeticks Tobio chan! ﾟ*｡(･∀･)ﾟ*｡ <

Oikawa: 

>time starts now! ↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ<

He highly doubts that Tobio finds anything. Kind of expecting a reaction like Iwaizumi. Frustration, exhaustion.    
Tobio calling him and angry yelling at him how dumb this is. Because he doesn't want to admit that he has no clue. He expects Tobio to get defensive about his lack of general knowledge, like he gets defensive when Oikawa helps him with his literature homeworks.

Tobio: 

>i can’t do this now!<

Oikawa definitely does not expect this reply. 

Oikawa: 

>(ಥ﹏ಥ)<

Tobio: 

>oikawa san no now is not the time. <

Oikawa frowns. He can practically hear Tobios voice in a snappy tone.  And he doesn't like it. Wanting again so bad to be able to be face to face to him. 

Out of instinct he calls, but gets immediately shut off.    
An annoying beeping tone filling his years. 

“Rude” that's all he can say to this.

He throws his phone to the end of the bed. Confused looking around his empty room. 

What is Tobio doing that is oh so important?    
If it is practice he won’t have even awserd. And if it is something outside practice he would still have texted or called him.

Tobio is out grocery shopping. Than he sends Oikawa images of silly package designs or foods he likes. Resulting in them talking about snacks or whats good or bad for them to eat. 

When Tobio is on cooking or cleaning duties he is with him on speaker. Surrounded by background noises by now having even exchanged one or two hello with Tobios mother. 

The same also applies to homework. Which Oikawa enjoys the most simply because it is much quieter.    
Tobio is in his own room. Less  background noise. No mother that is so curious and asks many questions. Just them talking. 

Fact is Tobio usually finds time to talk with him. He never shuts Oikawa out like this ever he… 

A ping on his phone interrupts his inner monologue.

Followed by another. And another. And another. 

A few time his phone asked for his attention and all Oikawa could do was looking perplexed. He suddenly felt drained, tired. He doesn't understand. 

Opting to just get up and eat something, he opens his window to let some air in. He grabs some bread and pours himself a glass of juice. Right when he is about to get back to his bed his phone goes off again. 

And Oikawa lets it ring. Not in the mood for it. Calmly eating his bred, taking his time with drinking the iced sweet tea. Maybe the caffeine in it will give him some energy.

Seriously what's wrong with him now? He has no reason to be in a bad mood.  Tired yes! But This?   
He is a grown up boy now! No wait man! 19 years old. He should be okay with Tobio not having time for him 24/7. 

Putting his empty glass down in the sink, he slouches back to his bed, grabbing his now silent phone. Letting his back fall down on the matrasse with a sight, unlocking his phone. 

He was kind of worried for it to be his mom. But to his luck it was Tobio that tried to call him. There were also a few new messages. Oikawa opens the one from the group chat first. 

There we have a Matsun sending images of his “new paint jobs” and “wonderful artistic tattoos” Makki did. Even joking about actual tattooing one of his scribbles for eternity on his skin. The few jokes of everyone at Oikawa's glow in the night stars. Oikawa's favorite massage being Iwaizumi’s ‘NO!’ followed by a gif of a chicken running away in pants. 

So now he have only Tobio-chans left to read. 

There were screenshots of oikawa's fake night sky in Tobios massages. White lines connecting one star to the other. Creating starsign Oikawa accidently created but just couldn’t see. 

Oikawa can only blink at his screen zooming in and out of images. Counting the stars, controlling if Tobio did not just made these up. Tobio heaven mentioned to the images how accurate it is. Pointing out that for the leo sign the star for the tail is missing. The dragon suddenly has four horns. The gemly are now separated. Things like that that to Oikawa make sense. But just how?    
  
OIkawa: 

>you cheated. Tobio how could you? つ´Д`)つ   
you must have looked these up or used an app in order to do this! (눈_눈)

That must be it. Tobio has no clue of literature. The only thing he lives and breaths is volleyball. And if he doesn't do that it’s about foods. And if food are not a options…. well math? He is kinda good at it and even managed to help Oikawa figure out a problem. 

Just how can Tobio know about star sign so well?   
A ping. And oikawa directs his attention again towards the phone. 

Tobio: 

>i didn’t cheat oikawa san!<

Oikawa: 

>There is no way you know about star sign!!! (ﾉಠдಠ)ﾉ<

His phone shouts the ringtone at him. Tobios calling id filling up the screen and Oikawa glares at the screen before he picks it up this time. 

“Why the heck shouldn’t i know how to pace some basic star sign together Oikawa san?!” is the oh so gentle and sweet greeting. 

“Well... First of all! Hallo Tobio-chan!” Oikawa sighs. 

“Oh hi!”

“AND SECOND!” Oikawa interrupts Tobio, to continue, “Basic star sign are something like…. idk.. The great dipper? Or the swan but not like… over five different celestial forms!  How do you even put these together. Do you have a chart or an app?” he wonders rubbing the bridge of his nose between his fingers. 

“An… App?” Tobio parrots. A car passes him, making Oikawa asume Tobio is outside. Outside at this time?

Oikawa looks at his screen. It is not late. It is just 19.30 am. Maybe Tobio is on his way home but… where was he till yet?

“Uh… Oikawa san?” Tobio asks. Hesitant. 

“Yeha? yeha! I mean. YES tobio chan! An app please tell me you know what it is?”

“I KNOW WHAT APPS ARE! I just think they are stupid.”   
  
“What? How come? They can be so handy Tobio-chan. For organizing and research and planning even training” 

“They are just games. And not even fair ones because you have to pay in order to be good at them” 

Oikawa blinks at that. Confused staring at nothing. For being rather direct in saying what he thinks Tobio can be a bit confusing. 

“Tobio chan…” Oikawa starts. “You know apps are not only mobile games righ?”

The confused “Hu?” on the other side of the line confirms Oikawa's suspicion. 

“Apps are not always games. Like yea most of them are but some are just really cool gimmicks or helpful tool to sport your creativity or track things for you. You know. Like a planer or a calendar” 

There is a pause on the other line. Which is fine Tobio needs it to let the information sink in. He needs to process it in order to understand. 

“Oh” is all Tobio says to it. An other car passing behind it. 

“Yes” Oikawa agrees with him waiting for Tobio to continue the conversation. Wondering if Tobio tries to apologize because of before or if he is just again struggling with words. 

“Hold one there is a app for star sign?”

Oikawa scratches with his fingernails on his shirt. Thinking.   
“There are a few?” he starts “Some you have to pay for some you don’t. I downloaded one that  connects with my GPS and well… When i move my phone around i shows me what star sign is right above me in the direction I point my phone app. Even permits me to zoom in and look at single stars or planets. And well…”   
  
“Wait how is the app called???” Tobio interrupted him. Way to bright shining voice. Sounding like a more mature  version of his middle school self, asking Oikawa to teach him how to serve. So amazed by this app he describes like he was amazed at Oikawa back than. 

“Oikawa san?” Tobio calls for him and so he picks up his phone again. 

“Uhm… Sorry I was thinking, sorry I forgot but i can check it later and give you the link.”   
“Oh alright thank you”  another car passes. And Oikawa can’t hold back the question any longer. 

“Why are you still outside at this time?” He can hear Tobio stopping his walk frowning and looking at the phone. 

“I am actually on my way home” he explains, leaving more question open.

Like where was he? Did he see someone? Is it someone special Oikawa is not supposed to know about. Usually Tobio always told Oikawa when he was out with his friends. 

As much he wants to know, he can't just ask for that. It just sounds od, out of place.

“So… would you like to explain to me now why you know about stars so much”

“I would prefer not to!”

“Tobio chan!”

“Why do you make a big deal out of it Oikawa san” Tobio sighs. Walking again. It crunches underneath each of Tobios steps.Frozen leaves on the ground breaking and shattering underneath his foot. it must be cold in Miyagi. Is Tobio wearing a hat? Oikawa hopes he is at least wearing a scarf. Is his hand getting cold by the cold air. 

“I just… I don’t know it is just unexpected of you” Oikawa explains.

“It is not like I pointed out some possible new planet on the night sky by the way how the stars move around it, Oikawa san” he huffs

“It is just starsigns I saw on your ceiling. What's even up with that aren't you too old for it?”

A gagging whining sound leaves Oikawa's throat. 

“Tobio rude! And you are never to old for glow in the night stars. I just think they are pretty neat that's all”

“Oh i see.” Tobio accept. It is so easy for him to just accept any kind of explanation. Making Oikawa want to explain more. 

“There are no stars in Tokyo. Not like in Miyagi” Oikawa sighs. 

There is a short pause, some rustling can be heard, shushing and zipping of nylon fabrics brushing against each other, indicating Tobio's movement. 

With a slightly strained voice he replies. 

“Well it's not like there are many out right now either.” 

A snort escapes Oikawa's nose, turning from smaller chuckles into a big laugh he couldn’t contain. 

“No, well yes, you are right there Tobio-chan! It is just… I don't know. I thought, I would feel better with them above me like i have them at home.” 

Tobio is walking again, some more background noises can be heard. He mentioned before he is going home but a bell rings and some doors slide open, like he entered a store. 

“Are you out shopping at this time?”    
  


“Hu?”  Is the the surprised reaction on the other line. “Ah yeah just… I don’t feel like cooking and my mom has a nightshift today. So i am alone at home.” 

“Wow brave of your mom to leave you alone at home. Who knows what could happen.”

“Hey!” 

Oikawa laughs at that. And he is sure Tobio is smirking too. These are fun... The small banter and arguments. 

“what are you going to eat to night than? “ 

“Curry!” 

Pfft. Of course Oikawa thinks. 

“Didn’t you you say you didn’t feel like cooking?”

“The convenience store right has actually a really nice ready dish curry. I just need to soft boil an egg and steam some rice and done.” Tobio explains passing through the store directly towards where the curry is. 

“You make it sound like absolutely no big deal, while cooking is such a hazard.”

“That's just because you are lazy Oikawa san” 

“I am not! I just have way more things to do than a highschooler. No time for cooking” 

A hum can be heard form Tobio. A woman talking, and the cling of a cash register. Tobio got his food and is now finally on the way home. Once Tobio stepped a food outside the store the air around him sounds so cold.

“How is the weather at your place Tobio chan?” Oikawa asks, getting up from his bed opening his window again. It is cold outside. Fresh air hitting his face. Just a subtle gradient from dark blue to orange visible on the horizon. 

“It is manageable. I can’t go for morning jogs in the early morning, the road freeze in the morning.” Tobio explains. Rustling making oikawa imaging him swinging the curry in the shoppingbag, back and forth on his side.

“Well better be careful you don’t want to break a leg. “ Oikawa suggests. 

All tobio does is hum in response. And now they are quiet again.    
Only hearing the rhythm of Tobio's steps, wishing so bad to walk right now next to him. Walking home with Tobio, getting home eating curry. 

“Where have you been before Tobio? You hung up on me that was kind of rude you know?” 

The steps stop. Likely so Tobio can look at the screen of his phone. Maybe Tobio by now sees oikawa ast the phone. 

“Oh I … I was with Hinata and the others at Yachis place.” He reply  hesitantly adding. “Uhm… Tsukishima sometimes help us out with studying we have some bigger test the coming week so …” 

Oikawa chuckles. “Oh I see~ What did you repeat than there?” 

“Modern literature… Okay listen! LISTEN! Before you say anything. How am i supposed to get what the guy tried to say with this dumb poem? Why can’t they say it directly? They just like to do it complicated and difficult for us….  “

Oikawa was waiting for this, planning to hold back the laugh bubbling in his chest but miserably failing

“Don’t laugh at me!  You only understand writes because you are like them.” 

“What? No Tobio chan I don’t get them either!” he defends returning to his bed.

“Most of the time i don’t get anything and just read a bunch of existing interpretation. And then pull my own conclusion out of that. But seriously literature texts are nothing compared to philosophy! everyone tries to describe the world but has absolutely no clue what he's saying. But every critic is like ‘oh yeah oh you are right such a smart man’” bargh!”

A chuckle stops the minor rant. It is breath and short easy to miss. Tobio's small smiles sound like four quickly pulled in breaths. Nothing charming. 

“Do you… Do you have to read some of these ‘oh so important text' this weekend?” Tobio asks. Still walking home, he is walking for a while now. Couldn’t he take a bus when its so cold?

Oikawa brushes his hand over his face looking over to his desk with two books atop waiting for him to be read. 

“Nah… “ He sighs “ I will maybe just divide the pages and begin reading on monday. I don’t feel like reading this weekend about people's worldview and how they think it works and I have time for my essays. There is no need to rush into the assignments this time “ he reasons looking back up to his own sky. Searching again the signs Tobio showed him. Tracing a few with his finger. 

Suddenly finding it easier creating new of his own. The square over there could be a milk carton. On the left lower corner there are six larger stars forming a shoe shape. 

It is quiet on the other side of the line. For a bit. Only hearing Tobio steps. Passing by cars. Crunching leaves. 

"How was your week Oikawa san?"

Oikawa breaths out, blinking a few times, feeling heavy melting through his mattress. 

“It was okay. Rather slow.” he begins. Counting on his fingers the exams he had to take.

“Just two exams! Only two this week which is great! But… There was lots of papers to do and self studying and getting modules done.”  He yawns.

“So i assume, sleep was not really your top priority hu?” Tobio guesses. Making Oikawa frown. 

“I also doubt you went groceries shopping” Tobio added in a od disappointed tone like Oikawa's mom or older sister use when he makes something slightly stupid. 

“You are horrible in adulting Oikawa san!”   
  
“Hey you are two years to young to say that! You won’t even manage on you own Tobio chan!”

“At least i know how to feed myself” 

“If you were on your own all you would eat is curry, pork buns and milk” 

“Still better than just bred with something that is not spoiled. No Oikawa san, but seriously take better care of it. This is why you are always so tired. “

"Yeha yeha! “ Oikawa waves him off.  "We will talk about it once you grow larger horizontally than vertically!” 

“ Excuse you?!?!”

  
Oikawa has to pull his phone away from his ear. Partly because Tobio got way to loud but also because he couldn’t hold back his laughter.Iimagening Tobio being more filled out than he is. He is no anatomical genius tho, so it's basically just three volleyballs shoved underneath a oversized shirt. Making Tobio look like a pregnant woman.   
  
Two balls as boob one ball the baby. 

The image gets out of hand in Oikawa's mind when his imaginary Tobio lost the balls and is now staying there in a way to oversized shirt hanging way to low form his collarbone. Calling his name. 

“Oikawa san?“

Snapping out of it Oikawa blinks again around his room. Making sure that Tobio is really not in his room with him. “Uhm? Yes?”   
  
“How much do you weight?” is what Tobio asks.

A humming is what he reply in thought. He is not sure. They did measure his weight during the health check ups but Oikawa never really paid attention to it. More concerned about his height. He moves around a lot and is healthy. The reason why he doesn't find fitting clothing is because he is above average height, not wide. So, what was his weight agan?   
  
“I am not sure… Seventy-something kilograms but lover than eighty i think. I never really check.” He muses rubbing his templates. 

Tobio also only breathes out a hum. And then replies in a monotone voice. 

“I am lighter than you” 

“Hu?”

“Wait what's your height? Did you grow? Shouldn’t  we be about the same high now?” Tobio hasty asks. Is he disappointed that he is lighter than Oikawa? Does Tobios lower weight mean that he is a bit shorter than him?

Oikawa wonders now. He grew a few centimeters buts not like something really significant. But Tobio being lighter than him… 

His imaginary Tobio is in fact a bit shorter than him, Tobios had reaching his chin but otherwise looking normal. Like Oikawa remembers him. Sometimes morphing in the middle school appearance of Oikawa's memories. There are many things that stay the same. But unconsciously Oikawa did the effort in filling his imaginary Tobio out. Like they train the same. 

Tobio should be more or less muscular like him. Not thick but rather robust build. 

Granted. Oikawa didn’t say and actual number, so there is no reason for Tobio to be upset about it. 

“How much do you even weight now?” Oikawa asks interrupting Tobios question.

“Uh… 69.4 basically  70 kilograms!” he exclaims   
  


“Uh uh I know how to round up numbers Tobio. Honestly why do you worry about it” he groans

“Well how tall are you now?”

“186 cm happy now?” Tobio doesn't reply to this. Mumbling underneath his breath cracking some numbers. Counting doing some odd math thing.

So oikawa decides to ask the all knowing search engine to help him with this riddle. Simple googling healthy weight for boys in their height range. Tobio is done with his matching mumble and is just quiet. Swinging the bag containing the curry back and forth picking up his speed. The swisching getting louder through the phones speaker that Oikawa is currently pressing to his ear with his shoulder. 

“You know…” he begins. Grabbing Tobios attention again. “You didn’t tell me your current height but a normal weight around 180 cm is between 66 to 83 kilograms. i don’t see the point of you being concerned about it.”

“It's just… “ Tobio says. Agitated, to loud, frustrated with himself. Taking a deep breath and slowly leaving the air out. 

“I am 184 tall now…” he grumbles. “It kind of feels like not doing enough”

Oikawa hums. Not really understanding it but just brushing it off as an Tobio thing. Like there are things Tobio doesn't get about Oikawa. With just listening usually things sort themselves out form alone. 

“Well… if you keep on eating your curry your problem will soon be solved!”  but this time Oikawa feels just like teasing. 

“Hey!”

“Maybe you are just lighter because of all the hot headed air inside you. You know, hot air rises up and this stuff. Like hot air balloon!” Oikawa tries to explain.

“Wouldn’t that give me an advantage to jump?”

Oh! Oikawa didn’t thought of that one. 

“Yeha it definitely would! Even let you float, so blocking would be much easier!!!” he adds

The four short breaths of Tobios laugh can be heard. 

“Maybe we should try playing with hot air balloons strapped to our bodies. Everyone on the court is floating.” 

“Wait Tobio i think we are onto something. Like you know there is beach volleyball, and this will be, hold on i got a name for this! oh right! ready?” Oikawa stops for a dramatic pause imaging Tobio nodding at him. 

“Space Volleyball! You know! Because all of us float! And the heated air is like in a transparante ball that makes us look like astronauts.”

A full on giggle can be heard on the other line. 

“But we can't really set or spike a ball in the vacuum of space.” 

“No, such don’t bring physics in this!”

“You would be a good libero. Your mass is much denser the ball would automatically float towards you and stay within your orbit”  Tobio ads

“i will absorb and crush you like a black hole Tobio chan!” Oikawa deadpans. Face softening when hearing Tobios awkward laugh. Oddly sounding like a proper one. Pleasant.

“Well… I won’t be able to resist your gravity than.” Tobio ads, still laughing. 

While oikawa implodes or explodes. He is not sure, everything is spinning and he feels hot. That comes from all the laughing. Yeah that must be it!

The jingle of keyes makes oikawa pale again. Feeling cold and goosebumps over the skin remembering that his window is wide open. Its deep dark outside. 

“So… i am home” is what Tobio says. 

“Yeah you are home”

“Yes”

“uhm”

It is quiet on the line. Tobio didn’t enter his home. Playing with the keys in his hand. Oikawa only waiting. They talked way to long, Tobio will eat now and likely go to bed. And he should sleep too. 

Something in Oikawa urges him to ask ‘can i come in’ but this is ridiculous. Tobio is far away. Not right in front of him pushing and twirling his keys around his finger, biting on his lips struggling to say anything. He should just do it he should just say it 

 

“this was ni..” 

“it was fu”...” 

 

Both of them beginning in unison. 

“Oh you first Tobio” Oikawa offers. 

“Ah no never mind what did you want to say?”

“No Tobio chan, age before beauty!”

“Does not both apply to you?” Tobio ads quickly adding   
“I mean… uh… I should go in! “

Oikawa blinks. Not really processing 

“I… yeah… uhm… it must be could you should go in” he agrees dazed. And Tobio just hums. 

A second muffled phone rings. Oikawa recognizing it as the Kageyama family home telephone. 

“Crap that's likely my mom!” Tobio says sounding spooked

“Don’t tell me go in and pick it up!”

“I am going to you don’t need to tell me!”

“Well goodbye then!” Oikawa concludes. 

“YES good night!” is the last thing he says and like this he is gone. 

Panting Oikawa lies there. Panting staring up at the glowing stars above him. Suddenly all morphing into one shape. Spinning and turning. Flustered Oikawa turns to the side and screams in his pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of didn't want to upload today because i was to tired.   
> but than upsating things happend and idk... maybe by posting it others get happy? 
> 
> you seemed to have liked last chapter a lot and i want to thank you so much for the coments and cudos!!!   
> its realy sweet and kind of you! 
> 
> also... i don't know how to flirt and i don't know hof social interaction work. 
> 
> i hope this chapter is okay for you and it could make you laugh a bit :D
> 
> Take care <3

**Author's Note:**

> H-Hello!  
> Thank you for reading till the end  
> -here is a cookie for you!- 
> 
> I realy want to contribute to the oikage fandome with some easyer and sweeter headcanons and fics.  
> so here is my second attempt for one!
> 
> It is way longer than my first posted fic here hahah.  
> I wrote some chapters alrady, I just have to clean them up. 
> 
> I can't promis for weekly updates but i will try!
> 
>  
> 
> Once again,  
> thank you for reading my first chapter!


End file.
